


Yes, Minister!

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minister of Magic Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic, Post War, Post-Hogwarts, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical UK is in a tough position after Voldemort’s demise; they need a leader to help them come out stronger and someone to bring change. Who better than Harry Potter for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked across the Hogwarts grounds in a purposeful stride. The man was looking imposing, both due to his height and because he was the interim Minister for Magic. He saw the ancient castle standing tall over the lake and the ForbiddenForest. The gates had been fixed up easily, the wards had been reset and strengthened, one of the first things to take place before the castle started being rebuilt. The north east tower was being finished that very week; it had collapsed when the Death Eaters launched their attack against Hogwarts. The various rooms, classrooms and corridors had been restored weeks ago. The Gryffindor common room would not be finished before the month was over. The grounds still looked scorched though grass had been returning to some spots. Hagrid’s hut had not been rebuilt yet. The bridge was just starting to form. The statues and armours that used to be around the halls were missing, having been blasted to pieces while defending the castle and the students inside. The entry hall he last recalled being littered with rubble. The antechamber he could still see with rows upon rows of bodies covered with sheets, the stench of death hovering over them. The wizard blinked and the memory faded for the moment.

“Kingsley!”

“Minerva,” the Minister and former Auror greeted the Headmistress of the school. She looked older, more grey lines populated her hair, harsher ones on her face betrayed the hard times she had lived the past few months.

“Your letter was rather vague,” the cat Animagus told him. She looked worn out. “I would invite you inside the castle but…”

There was a loud noise and they both winced.

“How are the repairs going?” Kingsley asked instead.

“Faster than I thought possible,” Minerva admitted. “We have a tent set out here. The Goblin Builders are going to let us inside in about three hours.”

Kingsley smirked. The Goblins, though still sore that Gringotts had been broken into and a Dragon had been stolen (Kingsley still felt faint at the mere thought of riding one of the beasts) had accepted the job of rebuilding Hogwarts. All the Alumni banded together to pay for the cost; it was not like the Goblins were doing this for free. What Kingsley still did not know was how Harry had gotten them to agree to even meet with the green eyed wizard and not just take his head on sight for the offence towards the Goblin Nation.

“The House Elves were a big help as well,” Minerva continued.

“Is Hogwarts opening on September first?” the chocolate skinned wizard asked. It made him sad seeing the castle ruined and like most British wizards took pride in having attended Hogwarts. He wanted to see the castle back in its full glory, Hogwarts deserved nothing less.

Minerva smiled. “You had better believe it,” she declared, proud of the fact. “Hogwarts will be ready to have her students back. We were never late opening before, now that we have peace? You better believe those little hellions will be back here.”

“And happy about it too,” Kingsley assured the witch who had been his own professor at one time.

Minerva’s lips formed a smile. She led him to the temporary offices they had set up out on the grounds and Kingsley noticed Flitwick there, looking through mail, while Vector and Sinistra were studying what he recognized to be plans of the school's wards.

“We are adding more of them,” Minerva commented when she saw Kingsley looking.

“I thought you already had placed wards up. You are adding more? Not that it's a bad thing or anything...”

“We did, another thing Mister Potter paid for,” Minerva frowned at the thought. “That boy is impossible to understand, giving so much, getting nothing back in return.” She shook her head.

“Well, I don’t know about that last part,” Kingsley said.

“What?”

“That’s about to change,” the former Auror admitted. “It's part of the reason why I’m here today. Harry is who I’m looking for. I tried Number Twelve but there was no one there, not even Kreacher.”

“That old elf is here, helping the rest of them,” Minerva informed him.

“And Harry?”

The witch pointedly looked at him. “Where do you think?”

“He’s in the castle?” Kingsley asked incredulously.

“He does like living on the edge,” Minerva reminded the wizard. “Come sit with us, have a cup of tea. He’s supposed to be back soon.”

“I can just go inside...”

“Not a chance,” Filius Flitwick said from his own spot. “The Goblins were adamant, only seven humans inside. An eighth would disturb the magic.”

“Who else is in there?”  Kingsley asked.

“Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, Longbottom, the two Patil sisters and one of the Unspeakable’s, I don’t know which one,” Minerva admitted. “They needed people with strong magical cores and a connection to the castle. Considering that the Department of Mysteries helped with the wards…”

“How about that tea then?” Kingsley told her.

* * *

A Goblin named Kuplak came an hour later, with seven tired wizards and witches following and a couple of house elves bringing up the rear. A few words were enough to have the four professors and the interim Minister cheering at the news, the first three floors were ready and the Headmaster’s office was restored to what it used to be before the Gargoyle was blasted away.

“The kitchens are ready too,” Harry added after Kuplak bowed out of the way, leaving the wizards to their devices.

“We are getting to work,” one of the elves announced to the Headmistress. “Scrubbing it all clean.” Both elves nodded emphatically and a tad too eager at the prospect of cleaning all that mess but to each his own.

Septima Vector was handing out pepper up potions to the worn out young adults. Kingsley caught Harry’s eye from where the green eyed teen was talking to Draco Malfoy, one of the few Marked Death Eaters the Boy-Who-Lived had managed to keep out of Azkaban no questions asked. Harry nodded at Kingsley and promptly excused himself. Both wizards walked out of the tent and onto the grounds. When they were far enough from the tent they started talking.

“Hey,” Harry greeted him. “How come you’re up here? Who’s left behind in London?”

Kingsley clapped the younger wizard on the back. “Good to see you. You’ve grown taller I see.”

“About time,” the raven haired wizard commented with a proud smile. “Seriously though, why are you here?”

“I came to ask you something,” Kingsley admitted. “You know I’m only the interim Minister, right?”

It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Harry nodded anyway. “Best of luck and hope you make it and all that,” he agreed with a smile.

“But I’m not what people need right now,” Kingsley added.

Harry frowned. “Why not? You are honest, fought a war to help the people, survived.”

“I’m an Auror Harry, not a politician.”

“Okay, I know that. Why are you telling me?”

“I was thinking the other day how the war left us at an all time low. Morale has hit rock bottom. Our numbers are worse than ever. The war might be over Harry, but we are still mourning, still hurting.”

Harry sighed and looked away. “Mrs. Weasley is in St. Mungo’s. They say she’s depressed, won’t eat.”

“She lost a son,” Kingsley agreed.

“I know, I’m just used to her being the strong one,” Harry admitted. “So, you won’t be running for Minister then. There are going to be elections, right? That’s why you’re here?”

“Yes and yes.”

“But why tell me?” Harry asked.

Kingsley pointedly looked at him.

“Unless you...” The wizard’s green eyes went wide. “No! Kingsley! No!”

“It’s the best choice Harry.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re saying?”

“Yes, I’m asking you to do what Albus could never do.”

“I’m barely an adult!”

“People look up to you, listen to you.”

“Only to turn on me just as quickly,” Harry muttered darkly.

Kingsley winced. “Listen, I know that if anyone deserves some peace and quiet that’s you. But, hear me out, alright? Last time, after the war, people like Fudge came to power. Stupid, money driven people that instead of healing the country just patched everything up and did much more damage than Voldemort and his Death Eaters had done.”

Harry looked away.

“Dumbledore was a weak man when it came to having power,” Kingsley told Harry.

“I just want to finish school you know,” the younger wizard said.

“I hate to put pressure on you, but I need an answer right now. We need to enter you in the Caucus.”(1).

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Why now?”

“The Wizengamot is being persistent,” Kingsley told Harry.

“And who’s ‘we’?”

At this the older wizard smiled. “Me, Madam Longbottom, most of the Wizengamot members, the Malfoy’s…”

“Draco never said anything!” Harry protested.

“He would not have,” Kingsley commented. “Even the darker families don’t want another Fudge. The way you stood up for Draco, the way you stood up for all the young Slytherin’s…”

“Stereotypes are stupid,” Harry commented.

“Exactly. Everyone else has them, but apparently not you. We all thought that you can actually make sure that one third of the wizarding world is never separated from the rest and your voice has power. You can actually change things Harry.”

“But isn’t there like a law that only after a certain age I can be Minister or something like it?”

“Already taken care of.”

Harry glared. “Stop looking so smug,” he accused.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Yes,” the green eyed wizard muttered.

Kingsley smiled. “Thank you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know I’m going to regret it,” he sighed.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	2. The Elections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , nor the characters from it and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> Attention: It will be SLASH later on.

The newly rebuilt Godric’s Hollow stood a short distance away from the ruins of the first rather modest house; in which the Potters had given their lives for their beloved son. It was a three storey house built like a French mansion in the middle of a very lush and very green garden like maze. As most visitors tended to Apparate to a specific point in the grounds there was no gate admitting entrance, just an elaborate steel fence and tall hedges keeping away prying eyes. It was a wonderful house that stood out among the other houses in the village. It took the Goblins two months to get everything ready.

Harry’s campaign had not even needed to be launched. The day after Harry gave his agreement to Kingsley, the green eyed wizard was asked to Longbottom Hall where around forty people were waiting for him, people that just weeks earlier had been fighting against each other. They all looked older, tired. It hit Harry that they had all lost family and friends. They had not asked anything else of Harry, just thanked him for agreeing, offered to help him understand the existing laws, how things were done, how the Ministry was run. Draco was smiling as he stood opposite of Harry.

“We have two months to make sure you are ready,” Esmene Zabini authoritatively told Harry.

“You mean ‘if’ I win,” the green eyed wizard had said.

“Don’t be stupid boy,” Augusta had told him. “It’s you or Kingsley, and considering that even Kingsley will vote for you, the result is a certainty.”

And they had worked Harry hard, teaching him etiquette, laws, how to stand, how to dance, how to greet, how to eat properly. What they never told him was what to say. The motto ‘we don’t want another Fudge’ was prominent among them and Harry was glad about that. Harry’s best friends had been surprised when the announcement came. Hermione had been quite argumentative about Harry just not being the right person but Ron had been surprisingly silent. Then he gave three words.

“Go for it.”

The sentiment was repeated by the rest of the male Weasley’s. Molly was still recovering and Ginny, she was angry that they were not back together again and that was one matter Harry was not willing to touch. Fleur, now pregnant and glowing, had also been adamant he go through with this. Hermione eventually came around and started supporting Harry, when she was not preparing for returning to Hogwarts, along with all the younger kids. Most of them would have to repeat the year as they had truly not learned anything when the Carrow’s were terrorizing the school. Having their support had made Harry more confident.

The moment Godric’s Hollow was built from scratch Harry left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and moved to the village. All the meetings between Harry and his supporting circle took place there, as well as all the conversations about what Harry’s plans were. And the green eyed wizard found out that he had quite a number of them. Being raised in the Muggle world (and despite the fact that the Dursley’s were not the best example of Muggle’s and they had kept their nephew isolated from the rest of the society Harry had seen enough to know how the Muggle world worked and how they coped) Harry new how to help the wizards and witches take a step into the twentieth century, heck, even the nineteenth would do.

“Potter!”

Harry looked up. Draco Malfoy was looking positively gleeful as he approached. Harry absently noticed that he had put on the weight he had lost during the years Voldemort had coerced him into servitude, his arrogance and a spark in his eyes. What was missing was the usual vitriol coating his tongue.

“Potter,” he repeated. “The results are about to be announced! Come on!”

Kingsley had followed after Draco, looking rather smug. “Come on Harry,” he urged the raven haired wizard to his feet.

Draco shot a spell to straighten Harry’s robes, shooting a disdainful look at the former Gryffindor’s mop of hair, before tucking his wand away.

“You had better have a speech ready,” Kingsley warned the younger wizard...

“Do I have time to be sick?” Harry muttered, feeling his whole stomach upset. This was real, today was real. Tonight was the night that would make it all true; there was no going back, no anonymity, no solace from prying eyes.

The three of them joined the crowd in the room. Harry’s campaign managers, members of the Wizengamot, they were all there. Percy Weasley was among them; his organizational skills having done wonders for the past two months. There were no other red heads in here but Harry did not let that bother him as much as he could; Molly had been a lot worse lately and the family was at her side.

“Ready?” Esmene Zabini slid up to him, dark and beautiful and looking ready to jump with the anticipation.

Harry understood that last feeling all too well. He gave a small nod towards her and she squeezed his upper arm.

“Chin up,” were her parting words.

“The Vultures are here,” Kingsley added, pointing at the crew of reporters that had been allowed in. two from the _Daily Prophet,_ most of them from other European papers, and of course the _Quibbler._ They had not allowed any of the tabloids, like _Witch Weekly_ inside, something about which Harry had been grateful to his team.

“Potter!” said the representative from the Wizengamot, Gareth Moore, an older wizard with brown hair and tawny eyes, came limping inside the room, his only support his cane.

He held an envelope in his hand with the Crest of the Wizengamot on it. Immediately the room grew quiet. Gareth Moore cast a _Sonorus_ on himself before unlocking the parchment with a nonverbal spell. Flashes from cameras went off.

“These are the results for the Position of Minister,” Moore announced, voice sombre. “The results are the following and they may not be contested. The witches and wizards of the United Kingdom voted Harry James Potter as their next Minister of Magic…”

The applause drowned the words Moore next said, something about the honourable position and the like. Moore himself was smiling a bit, not bothered by the ruckus. The journalists and the photographers had gone crazy, snapping pictures and trying to get to Harry but the Aurors assigned to the event would not let them crowd the newly elected Minister but just observed as those closest to Harry drew the green eyed wizard in hugs to congratulate him, Kingsley first of all.

“Good luck, Harry,” were the former Minister’s words.

And the younger wizard knew he would need it.


	3. The Former Ministers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Ministry Hall was quiet that evening, almost as quiet as the time Harry had snuck inside in order to break into the Department of Mysteries. Tiberius Ogden was on his one side and Gareth Moore on the other. The two older wizards were there to escort Harry to the heart of the Ministry of Magic and to a Ritual room that had existed almost as long as the Ministry itself.

It was a room all the newly elected Ministers of Magic had visited as this was the place they were sworn in.

''It is not taking a proper Vow per se,'' Ogden explained to Harry. ''Mostly you just walk into the room.''

''What's inside?'' the green eyed wizard asked with trepidation. He hated surprises and the day had been long. It was nearly dawn now and this task had to be completed now. Then he got the Sunday off and he had to be at the Ministry on Monday morning first thing and from there he would be introduced to the Muggle PM.

The two older wizards urged Harry into the room when they reached it. From the outside it looked like any other room, just that the door was quite old, reminding him of the doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

In the beginning the room was dark but the moment he stepped inside and shut the door behind him light flooded the place, enabling Harry to see what was around him. Whatever the teen had expected, it had not been this.

''Portraits,'' the newly elected Minister realised. It was a room full of portraits, not unlike the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. And all of them were being awakened, steadily. There had to be about fifty of them, some quite old and others much newer. From a quick scan across the room Harry realized that neither Fudge, nor Pius Thicknesse had portraits here.

Finally all the portraits were awake and now they were watching the green eyed wizard with some amount of shock. Deciding to use his manners, Harry spoke out.

''Good evening, well nearly morning by now, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Harry James Potter and I have been elected as the new Minister of Magic.''

''That's... You can't be older than twenty!''

''I'm eighteen actually,'' Harry offered, something that made the painted politicians splutter. ''And I never finished Hogwarts either,'' he added as an afterthought.

Chaos followed. The portraits were indignant and quite vocal about it, most of them at any length. One of the calmer ones beckoned Harry forward. It was then that Harry saw the inscription under the portrait, _Benedictus Georgianus Potter, Minister of Magic 1489-1503._ He was one of Harry's ancestors and one of the oldest portraits in the room. He looked every bit of the medieval wizard that he was.

''Potter you said?'' Benedictus demanded.

''Yes sir,'' Harry politely replied.

''Why are you a Minister? What happened to that... Cornelius Fudge character?'' Harry's ancestor asked.

''Well,'' the young wizard mused. ''It all started some what like this...'' he told Benedictus and started telling the story about the recent war, how Fudge did everything for money and power? Then Harry spoke of....  And about how he was thwarted and Voldemort's minions took control of the Ministry. Meanwhile the portraits had stopped arguing and observed with horrified fascination Harry's tale. An hour after his tale began; Harry finished explaining to them how he was elected.

''... So here I am,'' the teen concluded.

Benedictus stared for a couple of minutes before his lips quirked.

''Definitely a Potter,'' came from a nearby Portrait, one Tabitha Manolia Ogden, Minister from 1624-1630 of the few witches who rose to the position and the first ever, Harry remembered.

''Still, he's a child,'' another portrait glared at Harry. This one was a Black, the green eyed wizard realised. Ippalectrion Regulus Black, the third Black wizard to become Minister for one term in the early 1600's, he had died while protecting the land from Dark Lord of the time, Casper Willowland.

''A child who has the unanimous support of the people he's supposed to lead,'' another portrait commented. Harry's eyes sought the name, _Odysseus Prewitt from 1896-1901._

''I bet he's a Gryffindor too,'' Ippalectrion Black muttered.

''Only because I argued with the Hat,'' Harry responded.

Benedictus smiled. ''Slytherin at heart then, much like me,'' he told Harry. ''Never mind all that now. Do you know why you are here?''

''Gareth Moore and Tiberius Ogden were rather tight lipped,'' Harry admitted.

''Tiberius used to be a Minister,'' Odysseus told Harry. ''After me and for half a term. Then he stepped down, his son got killed and he wanted to keep close to his family. So, that old badger is on your side too?''

Harry nodded.

''Good,'' Odysseus Prewitt told Harry.

''The reason you are here,'' Benedictus told his descendant, is because while there have been hundreds of Ministers, few actually left a mark.''

''I was wondering why there are only fifty of you here,'' the newest Minister admitted.

''Forty one,'' Ippalectrion Black offered.

''We do not advise the Ministers like the portraits at Hogwarts advise the Headmasters and Headmistresses, we never interfere,'' Benedictus told Harry.

''It's tradition to have new Ministers approved, though it hardly means much these days,'' Gaia Bones-Nott informed Harry, who was startled by how much she looked like Susan. ''You should also know that Cornelius Fudge never had our approval.''

The portrait next to hers was also shaking his head, one _Edgar Hughes Bagshot, from 1856-1879._

''Nasty snot,'' he muttered but Harry heard it perfectly.

For some reason that had nothing to do with crappy childhoods he wanted their approval.

‘‘What do you think about me?'' Harry asked with some dread.

''You have potential,'' Benedictus told the green eyed wizard.

''And you can't be worse than your three predecessors, the interim Minister not counting,'' Ippalectrion Black commented.

The other portraits added their comments and by the time Harry left the room, he was feeling much better. Ogden and Moore were there, still waiting for him.

''Everything alright Minister Potter?'' Moore asked.

‘‘Yes,'' the teen admitted. ''Though I need to get used to hearing the new title,'' he added.


	4. 10 Downing Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Gregory Gibson was alone in his office. He had cleared the day for the entire Monday morning when Kingsley Shacklebolt came by the week before. The Prime Minister of Britain, in charge of the Muggle population of the country. The brunette was still shocked that the assistant that had towered over him but had been serene, well mannered and very productive was actually a wizard. The word even now seemed ridiculous in his ears. Magic. He still half expected to wake up and all that to be a dream but he also knew he was not that lucky.

It had been a hellish year for him, ever since Rufus Scrimgeour came by with Fudge and informed him about that Dark Lord whose name they would not even utter. Gregory had felt rather helpless then and quite angry when there had been bridges destroyed, towns burned to ashes, people found murdered. Ten torturous months only to have Kingsley Shacklebolt return one morning, after months of no contact whatsoever, informing him that the war was over, that the good guys had won.

''I'm the Minister now,'' he had added almost as an afterthought. ''I'm the highest ranking Auror alive.''

''How?'' had been the only words Greg could think to ask.

And Kingsley Shacklebolt had been rather informative, unlike Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour, who both thought he was dumb and only had to be informed of the important things (though their perspective was rather skewed). So Greg Gibson finally got to learn about the origins of Dark Lord Voldemort, about the tragic child hero who saved them all, one Harry Potter. Kingsley also mentioned prophesies, armies, sieges and magical castles and details of a gruesome civil war that had taken place right under their noses. A world of magic that held so much danger. It had frightened Greg; especially when on the first of June a letter came via owl, addressed to a Mister Paul Andrew Gibson, telling his second kid, the middle of the three kids he had, that he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Muggle Prime Minister doubted that it was safe for his son to attend a magical school that a battle had taken place on its grounds just months before. He was expecting a teacher to come any day now and he was certain he had already made up his mind about his son not going.

All that was pushed to the back of his mind when the portrait across from him moved. Immediately he eyed the fireplace, but got a bit surprised when there was a knock on his office door instead.

''Come in,'' he called out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked inside, followed by a shorter and younger male. The first thing Gibson noticed was that they were both dressed in suits. The second was that the younger of the two had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, the oldest took in the two. Then he noticed the faint bolt like scar on the teen's forehead. There was no question as to the identity of the young man Kingsley had brought with him.

''Prime Minister Gibson,'' Kingsley Shacklebolt shook hands with the PM. ''I would like for you to meet the new Minister of Magic as of this Saturday, Harry Potter.''

Greg shook the hand the teenager offered him and an ''Is that legal?'' escaped his lips before he could censor himself but it just made the green eyed wizard chuckle.

''We bent a few laws,'' Kingsley admitted.

''It helped that I have a couple of titles,'' Harry added. ''Baron from the Potter line and a Lordship from the Blacks.''

''Yes, that helped,'' Kingsley agreed.

''Then congratulations,'' the Prime Minister said to Harry.

''I still think the joke's on me,'' the teen joshed and at that Greg smiled.

''That's what I thought,'' he informed Harry. ''They warned you about paperwork and budget meetings?''

Harry sighed. ''Just yesterday, but alas! It was already late for me.''

''Join the club then. We don't have stickers or T-shirts but you get drinks,'' Greg told the teen. ''So, scotch anyone? You are staying, right?''

''Isn't it a bit early?'' Kingsley commented.

''Unfortunately,'' Greg said and even though he normally needed a stiff drink in order to head off the headache he got from dealing with wizards he decided that sobriety was also needed in this case so he changed the offer to something more appropriate. ''Tea then?''

''Yes thank you,'' Harry agreed. ''And I also wanted to propose something. I believe it would help you and me a lot in the future.''

Greg nodded. ''What is it?'' inwardly he was a bit surprised the younger man was willing to stay longer around him and was willing to work with him and not just disappear. The new Minister of magic also got points in Gibson's book for entering through the door like a normal person.

They ended up having lunch together, a long pleasant lunch. During tea and lunch Harry Potter proposed a joint department that would deal with relations between the magical and the non magical population of the United Kingdom and keep the PM updated about events in the magical world and vice versa. Potter also proposed Muggle’s worked along with wizards for better understanding and for a reason that had Greg Gibson chuckling.

''We need some logic in this department. Wizards as I found out don't have a whole lot of reason and logic.''

Greg had thought the wizards were adamant the Statute of Secrecy was not broken. ''But what about the secrecy, Harry?'' they were on first names by now.

The teen swallowed his dessert before answering. ''There are people who work for the Ministry with wizard relatives. Just like there are Squibs, that is people without magic who are born in magical families and then live in the non magical world,'' Harry explained. ''Muggleborns are a lot of help too. The only good thing the former 'government' did was registering Muggleborns and half-bloods sufficiently so we now know there are about three thousand of them that went into hiding in the Muggle world and about a thousand more who managed to get out of Britain.''

''Refugees,'' Greg muttered darkly. People who had faced genocide. The mere thought had his blood run cold.

''They are returning,'' Kingsley said. ''Slowly but steadily. They need jobs too.''

''I also spoke with Muggle borns who kept up with their non magical education,'' Harry added. ''I know people who have degrees in Social Sciences and the like.''

''And where is this place going to be?'' Greg asked.

''Well,'' here Harry looked uncomfortable and Kingsley rather fond of the teen.

''Harry,'' the former Auror decided to explain when it was obvious Harry was embarrassed about it, ''With the help of Goblins we started building an Alley, a magical one, not far from the Ministry of Magic. It has a residential area, a commercial area and it's quickly expanding.''

''I just paid for it,'' Harry shrugged sounding unconcerned. Sure, he had invested a lot of money but he was also going to get lots of profit once the economy boomed. And it was not like he was out of gold; his vaults at Gringotts were overloaded with galleons.

''And thought this out and have plans to help new businesses open there,'' Kingsley pointed out.

''I've never been to the magical world before,'' Greg mused.

Harry stared a bit. ''That's right, I remember the name, your son is starting Hogwarts this year,'' he told Greg. ''I was there when the owls were sent out. By the way, there will be a new program this year. Someone will come and explain things to your family, offer you a tour as well. It should be done by next week. The castle is almost ready by now.''

''Hogwarts, that’s where the battle took place, right?'' Greg asked.

''Yes,'' Harry agreed. ''Those bastards attacked the school,'' his face was dark. ''We managed to evacuate the younger years before the carnage began. Now extra measures have been taken, newer wards too.''

''So it is safe,'' Greg said.

''Minerva McGonagall, the current Headmistress, does not like the students being in danger,'' Kingsley commented. ''She nearly lost her leg protecting them after all.''

''Parents are also allowed in Hogwarts this year,'' Harry added. ''So your son's generation is rather lucky about this.''

Greg nodded and turned the conversation back to the department they had been discussing.

''It seems to me that you have everything thought out. And let me tell you now how I appreciate that you are here talking to me about it, not just announcing it.''

Harry grimaced. ''Yes well, most wizards and witches have no idea just how advanced non magical people are, they are stuck in the past and blinded by their self importance.''

''Careful Harry,'' Kingsley mock scolded the teen. ''Those sheep voted for you.''

Harry snorted. ''Yes well, I have every right to say these things. I am going to open their eyes whether they wanted this or not.''

''I like you,'' Greg told Harry. ''Straightforward, honest.''

''He can be sly and manipulative,'' Kingsley warned.

Greg Gibson nodded. ''I can tell. But he also has the heart to change things.''

''I like you too Greg,'' the green eyed wizard admitted.

''I look forward to seeing your plans...''

''Our plans now,'' Harry corrected.

''Our plans in action,'' Greg finished.

Kingsley lifted his glass of wine. ''To a brighter future,'' he toasted.

Harry picked up his own. ''To happiness.''

''And to your success,'' Greg told Harry as he raised his own glass. ''Because you deserve it.''


	5. The Secretaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The very same afternoon Harry left Greg Gibson’s office, he went to see his own office. Esmene Zabini and Augusta Longbottom had changed the entire floor already. With enough money and house elves everything was possible. The green eyed wizard half dreaded seeing it but he was not going to postpone this as both witches had worked hard to make it welcoming for Harry.

The new Minister had a large office, with two desks just outside on either side of his office door for his two secretaries and out of that was a welcoming hall and out of that room doors that in the future would be guarded by at least one Auror, usually a trainee. None of Fudge's pompousness existed, meaning no posters in every corner with Harry's face on them. There were stationary pictures of landscapes from magical and non magical locations. There was a large boardroom for meetings and working Muggle devices, such as telephones. Modern met classic really. The furniture was made of steel, dark wood and dark leather. The new office was met with approval from Harry, as well as the redecorated desks for his assistants.

The green eyed wizard had thought hard before choosing the two he felt were best for the job. Percy Weasley had been the first person on Harry's mind for the job. He had superb organizational skills, knew how the system worked inside the Ministry, knew the laws, was a pureblood even though he was not a dark wizard and he was punctual. Also, since Fred had died, Percy had become less uptight. It was easier to converse with him nowadays and while he was quite moody due to all the things that had happened to his family during the last year, he was also more open than he used to be. Another good reason was that Harry trusted him to have his back because when it really mattered, Percy had come through for his family and what was right. He was already there, dressed in a suit and had a robe thrown over it. His red hair was styled perfectly, a few white strands already visible due to all the stress and grief he had been through. Harry briefly recalled the name of Penelope Clearwater among the dead.

“Percy,” he greeted the third Weasley son.

“Minister,” the redhead replied with a soft smile. “How do you like your office? The ladies were…”

“Worse than Nifflers searching for gold?” Harry asked and Percy grinned.

“Your words, not mine,” Percy replied.

“Is your desk to your needs?” the new Minister he asked, truly interested in hearing the answer. Not that he did not trust the two witches that made all this possible, but he had to be certain.

“More than suitable,” the older wizard assured Harry.

“Good,” the green eyed wizard said. Then he craned his neck sideways and met the eyes of his second secretary. That position was occupied by a Squib, a woman in her forties. She was a former Pucey but after being disinherited from her family at age six she was given up for adoption. She re-entered the magical community when she married a Muggle born wizard who worked in the Ministry. The guy had been killed and Adrian Pucey, now that the war was over, took his sister back in the family. There was a whole lot more drama there and Harry cringed inwardly just thinking about it. Still, Lyda Waters was educated, had been a secretary for a Politician in the Muggle world and she and Percy got along quite well. They were a dream team of personal assistants and quite bossy when they wanted to be, Lyda mostly. 

“Minister Potter,” Lyda greeted.

“Lyda,” the green eyed wizard greeted. “All set?”

She grinned. “Of course,” she replied. “Are you?”

Harry looked around. “I bet I’ll get used to it, eventually.”

“So, do you need me any longer?” Kingsley asked. “I need to get back to my post; Aurors to torture, criminals to get,” he told.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Harry asked the man.

“Not according to what the recruits are saying, behind my back of course,” the reinstated Auror commented. He clapped Harry on the back. “Get cracking, lad.” And he was off.

Harry stared at his back and sighed. Esmene Zabini and Augusta Longbottom took their leave next, leaving Harry and his two secretaries (plus the Auror guards) alone.

“Well, we all heard Kingsley,” the green eyed wizard said. He led the way to his office and took a seat.

Lyda and Percy both stood in front of his desk, note pads ready, pens (not quills) poised and ready to be used.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Lyda responded, “Save for preparations for tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and braced himself. “I’m all ears.”

Percy smirked a bit. “You need to be here by eight o’clock and be briefed beforehand but here’s the outline. At 9.15 you are meeting with the Head of the Goblins’ Liaison Department. You might have fixed the mess you created with Gringotts but there are loose ends. Also, the Goblins want to get cracking with the new legislature. The new head of the office is Melody Peers. She’s fluent in Gobbledegook…”

“I remember her, she’s friends with Augusta,” Harry cut in.

“You are meeting her for thirty minutes, to be briefed on the demands of the Goblins and notified of the day you are meeting their King. For half an hour all week she will be training you in how to barter with Goblins,” Lyda informed Harry. The wizard had been expecting it so he just nodded.

Percy took over again. “At 10.00 you get to meet with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement…”

“Kingsley,” Harry muttered.

“And then at 10.30 with the Head of the Unspeakable’s. From 11.00 till noon you need to see the French ambassador, the German ambassador, the Italian and the Bulgarian ambassador,” Percy read through his list of appointments.

Harry gave a short nod. They needed to sign the papers that would get the embargo the other countries had given on British exports lifted. None of them had wanted to deal with Voldemort so they had cut the country off. Doing this would certainly bring in money for them. It was planned to happen but as Kingsley had not been officially Minister, he had not been the person to sign this. Harry was more than ready to sign that piece of paperwork.

“A short break and then at 13.00, during when you will be having lunch with the ambassadors,” Lyda read.

“I asked for a public setting for this,” Harry reminded her. He hated the Press but people needed to see him out and about.

Lyda nodded. “Hogsmeade, in that new restaurant, _Dancing Nymph_?”

“Who owns it?” Percy asked.

Harry sighed. “I do,” he muttered. The two secretaries stared. “Never mind, go on.”

“We have a menu ready, given it to the staff. The Press knows to show up there, take pictures from outside, Skeeter is of course not invited,” Percy continued, though he kept shooting looks at Harry.

“At 15.30 you must meet with your tailor; that wardrobe of yours could use a makeover,” Lyda said.

“I just had new clothes,” Harry groaned.

“Esmene insisted,” Lyda stated.

“Lastly at 19.00 you are having dinner with the Head of St. Mungo’s and the Heads of various departments from the ministry, including the MLE,” Percy concluded before snapping his agenda shut. His eyes met the exasperated gaze of his former housemate. “And this concludes your schedule for tomorrow.”

“Any questions?” Lyda asked the Minister.

“Just one, can I turn back time and say no to Kingsley?”

“You can’t,” Percy commented. “Rumour has it that you broke all Time Turners the Department of Mysteries had.”

Harry cringed at the reminder. “Oh, well, worth the try.”


	6. New Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

“Sir, the Quibbler has arrived,” Percy announced as he came into Harry’s office.

The green eyed wizard was nearly hidden behind piles of documents. He looked tired but then again he had had a very long day. A month into the seat and he had had to deal with plenty of issues, the first of which was a done deal. Minister Potter’s proposal for restructuring the Ministry had been approved by the Wizengamot and as of that morning Magical UK had a brand new ministry, some old departments remained, others were given a new face and a few new departments had surfaced, all to help better their lives. Percy had been dubious in the beginning about whether the younger wizard would be able to do anything but now he stood corrected.

“Let’s see it then,” Harry mused. Percy handed the paper over and noted as he did that the pile of paperwork Harry had not seen was much smaller than the stack of papers the Minister had already read. The green eyed wizard glanced at the title first.

**_New Ministry! New Era!_ **

_By Luna Lovegood_

_As of today, 29 th of August, a new Bill was passed by the Wizengamot, approving of the structural changes proposed by Minister Potter. The plan was to reconstruct the Ministry, a two part plan that was to obliterate the meritocracy that favoured Purebloods and rich wizards and placed Muggleborns, Half-bloods, Squibs and other sentient beings into a lower political and social position. The new Minister strongly favours equality, as shown by his hiring a Lyda Pucey, a squib, as his secretary, alongside a pureblood wizard (Percy Weasley)._

_“We need to step into the new century,” Minister Harry Potter announced as he left the room as the Bill got passed. “So far, none of the previous managements did anything to promote the economy, set up a welfare system for the wizards and witches of this country or done anything to support our defences. We plan to change that. This is but the first step towards bridging the gap between us and the Non Magical community. The people chosen for these jobs are people who are thought have much to offer and the proper experience for their posts. I ask for a bit of patience, you will start seeing the difference soon enough. Thank you.”_

_So this is it, dear readers, from the mouth of our Minister himself. Whether this will be fruitful, remains to be seen; it certainly sounds very promising._

_What follows below, is the list of the new departments, the offices and subjects they will be dealing with and the new department heads as announced today._

**_oOo_ **

**_Department of International Magical Cooperation_ **

_(They work with magical governments of other countries. New responsibilities: cooperation with Magical Beings like Veela, Werewolves, Vampires etc)_

_Head of Department: Tiberius Ogden_

_Head of the Goblins’ Liaison Division: Melody Peers_

_Head of the Vampires’ Liaison Division: Duke Tiberius Greystone_

_Head of the Werewolves’ Liaison Division: Dean Davidson_

_Head of the Veela’ Liaison Division: Fiona Lemar_

_Head of the Centaurs’ Liaison Division: Magorian_

**_Department of Trade_ **

_(_ Creates regulations for things like cauldron thickness, safety standards for Brooms etc and sets standards for trade. _International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats_

 _International Magical Office of Law, International Magical Trading Standards Body, New responsibilities: Liaisons with Non Magical department and Liaisons with the financial part of Gringotts_ )

_Head of Department: Sagard Stonewall_

****

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ **

_Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office: Head of Department: John Newstone_

[ _Auror_ ](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/ministry/auror.html) _Department: Head of Department: Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Auror Academy: Head of Division: Katrina Montgomery_

_Magical Law Enforcement Squad: Head of Division: George Higgs_

_Hit Wizards to handle dangerous criminals: Head of Division: Undisclosed_

_Division for Guarding Azkaban Prison: Head of Division: Anastasius Shepherd_

_Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects: Head: Arthur Weasley_

_Improper Use of Magic Office: Head of Department: Sophie Diggory-Jones_

**Department of Magical Transportation**

( _Deals with Floo Regulation, Port key Registration and Creation Office, Public Transport Office (Knight Bus, MagiTaxi, Hogwarts Train etc.), Apparation Registration):_

_Head of Department: Tabitha Blane_

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

_Harry Potter’s new law, extract: Magical creatures who are considered non sentient beings (Acromantula, Feral Werewolves and Feral Vampires, Trolls, See Index for more) or beings who cannot speak a language and cannot be handled (Nifflers, blasted ended skrewts, fire-breathing chicken, See Index for more). Creatures like Unicorns, Dragons, Thestrals, Phoenixes (See Index for more) are considered protected species, not to be harmed._

_Head of Department:Apollonius Cathburry_

**Department of Mysteries**

_Head of department: It’s a Mystery_

**_Department of Education_ **

_Wizarding Examinations Authority: Headed by: Griselda Marchbanks, includes Professor Tofty Apprentice Registration Office: Headed by: Wilhelmina Tofty_

_Office of Patents: Headed by Gilbert Wimple_

_Committee On Experimental Charms, Hexes, Curses, Spells._

_Committee On Experimental Potions_

_Committee On Experimental Rituals and Runes_

_Committee On Experimental Treatments_

_Committee On Experimental Magical Devices (brooms, products, technology, transport)_

[ _Ludicrous Patents Office_ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ludicrous_Patents_Office)

**_New Responsibilities Include:_ **

_Public Magical Library of London (Personnel of nine people, undisclosed identities)_

_Public Magical Library of Cardiff (Personnel of five people, undisclosed identities)_

_Overseeing the proper running of Magical Orphanages (Personnel of five people, undisclosed identities)_

**Department of Health**

(Overseeing [_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/St.%20Mungos) _, Overseeing St. Tabitha’s Hospital for Irreversible Casualties (Victims of Dementor’s Kiss, Prolonged Exposure to Cruciatus, Extensive brain damage etc), Collaboration with Non Magical Health Institutions and Ministries, Committee On Experimental Healing Techniques, Collaboration with Office of Patents (Committee On Experimental Treatments), Overseeing the proper run of Magical Orphanages )_

_This department is still being staffed. See page 7 for possible candidates._

**Department of Magical Games and Sports**

_(Quidditch Division (_ [ _British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters_ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/British_and_Irish_Quidditch_League_Headquarters) _), Quodpod Division, Broom Racing, Horse Racing (Pegasi, Abraxans etc), Fencing, Duelling Championships, International Events (_ [ _Quidditch World Cup_ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup) _,_ [ _Triwizard Tournament_ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Triwizard_Tournament) _), Inspection of athletes,_ [ _Official Gobstones Club_ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Gobstones_Club) _)_

_This department is still being staffed. See page 8 for possible candidates_

**Department of Magical and Non Magical Relations**

_(They work with the British Non Magical government, cooperation with Non Magical Community)_

_Head of Department, A committee of three people: Jenifer Grant, Patroclus Moore, Gavin Greengrass_

**_oOo_ **

_More details are not as of yet available. In the following pages of this edition there will be a more extensive explanation about the new responsibilities of the departments, personal information and the biographies of the new department heads._

* * *

 

 

This was where the departments ended and Harry put the paper down. Percy cleared his throat, making Minister Potter look at his.

“Good news?” the red head asked.

“Time will tell,” Harry replied. There was still a lot of work to be done but at least he had a plan and a course to follow now.

Percy studied the tired countenance of the Minister, the youngest one ever and decided to help a bit.

“How about I make some tea?” Percy suggested. Harry shot the Weasley wizard a grateful look that made the redhead want to smile. The green eyed wizard looked so young.

 “Would you?” the Minister asked hopefully.

“For all the work you put in? Certainly,” Percy teased.

“Thank you Percy, you are a God send. Tell me what, is Lyda still out there?” the green eyed wizard asked.

“Yes, she’s tidying up the loose ends in your schedule.”

A look of dread crossed the younger wizard’s face. “Tell me she is not booking every second of my days.”

“Want the truth or…”

“Lie to me?”

Percy laughed and Harry glared at him. The green eyed wizard knew he was being childish but he could not help it. He was being patient though. It was only the beginning and he was so busy because there was plenty to be done. Once things got under way Harry hoped to have more free time, he could really use the extra hours to actually sleep a bit. Percy, seemingly reading his mind spoke again.

“Things will get better,” he told his youngest brother’s best friend.

“I know, I just like to whine,” Harry replied. “About that tea…?”

“Coming right up,” Percy promised and left to do just that.

 

* * *

 

**End of chapter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’s bit:- (1) a means of selecting a candidate.


End file.
